


Jason Grace

by YuuKirkland



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuuKirkland/pseuds/YuuKirkland
Summary: Spoil for The Burning Maze





	Jason Grace

Fierce, brave, loyal, gentle,  
Natural-born leader,  
Praetor of the Twelfth Roman Legion,  
Jason Grace died heroically.

Many hardships he had overcame,  
Many monsters he had slayed,  
Many quests he had fulfilled,  
He fought and lived heroically.

The life of a great hero.

I’m sure his name will be remembered, odes will be written for him, many writing will retold his deeds.  
Like so many heroes.  
But was it really all that there was to Jason Grace?  
Is this everything that should be remembered about him?  
Why should we remembered only about his achievements and heroic deeds?

I’d like to talk about a different Jason,  
The real Jason,  
The boy who has been loved by so many people,  
The boy who got his lip-scar by trying to eat a stapler,  
The boy whose kindness should be remembered

The lightning-superman-boy who always did his best  
The Golden boy who strove to protect those he hold most dearly  
The – boy who had many moments of doubt and self-consciousness despite being called perfect by others  
The boy whose honor was only equal to his sense of justice

Nice, sweet, serious, compassionate, accepting  
Jason Grace should also be remembered for that.  
Remember the boy whose scare laugh were precious,  
Remember the boy who despite all the hardships he lived through still had wonderful moments with his friends and family  
Remember Jason Grace, happy.  
But also remember Jason Grace, honorably defending his friends until the end.


End file.
